ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Yōsuke Akimoto
| birth_date = | birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | occupation = Actor, voice actor | yearsactive = 1971–present | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = }} , February 5, 1944}} is a Japanese actor and voice actor from Tokyo. He is attached to Mausu Promotion. He is a graduate of the Hosei University business school. Filmography Television animation ;2002 *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' (Siegel Clyne) ;2004 *''Monster'' (Maurā) ;2014 *''Buddy Complex'' (Viktor Ryazan) *''Nobunaga Concerto'' (Saitō Dōsan) *''Tenkai Knights'' (Vilius) ;2015 *''Gunslinger Stratos: The Animation'' (Makabe Mondo) ;2016 *''Maho Girls PreCure!'' (Dokuroxy (eps. 19 - 21)) ;2018 *''Tada Never Falls in Love'' (Villain″Reinbō Shōgun″) (ep. 1) ;2019 *''Blade of the Immortal -Immortal-'' (Saburō Anotsu) Unknown date *''Agatha Christie's Great Detectives Poirot and Marple'' (Rūsā) *''Angel Heart'' (Director) *''Lupin III: Bye Bye Liberty Crisis'' (Taxi driver) *''Detective Conan'' (Tōru Imai's husband, Benzō Kadowaki, Kazuyuki Kawai, Shin'ichi Takeda, Ryūtarō) *''City Hunter'' (Tomomura) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (Kenta Musashino's father) *''Fist of the Blue Sky'' (Huáng Xī-Fēi) *''Gallery Fake'' (Bill Toravāsu) *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (Gerard de Villefort Procureur-général) *''Gasaraki'' (Sorachi Genjyo) *''Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG'' (The Minister of Home Affairs) *''Hamatora'' (Gasuke) *''He Is My Master'' (Nakabayashi Yoshitaka's father) *''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai'' (Principal Kaieda) *''Inukami!'' (Doctor Ru) *''Justice League'' (Vandal Savage (first season)) *''Kiddy Grade'' (Deuxiem) *''Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de'' (Taijiri Yasushi) *''Last Exile'' (De Vido Madosein) *''Machine Robo: Revenge of Cronos'' (Garudi) *''Magical Angel Sweet Mint'' (Subittsu, Announcer, Kantoku, Borisuman) *''Metal Armor Dragonar'' (Roy) *''Mobile Fighter G Gundam'' (Master Asia, Stalker) *''Mystery of the Hemingway Papers'' (Carlos) *''Naruto'' (Wasabi Jirochō) *''Naruto Shippuden'' (Lightning Daimyo) *''Ninja Slayer'' (Dragon Gendoso) *''Noir'' (Kanora) *''Nurarihyon no Mago'' (Hidemoto Keikain 27th) *''Otogi-Jushi Akazukin'' (Rabbi) *''Planetes'' (Roland) *''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' (Hagi) *''Ragnarok the Animation'' (Dark Lord) *''Saint Tail'' (Ōkura) *''SD Gundam Sangokuden Brave Battle Warriors'' (Enshou Bawoo) *''Sgt. Frog'' (Elite Commanding Officer) *''Slayers NEXT'' (Seigram) *''Stratos 4'' (Robert Reynolds) *''Strike Witches'' (General Trevor Maloney (ep. 3, 10 - 12)) *''Tactics'' (Kitahara) *''Tatakae!! Ramenman'' (Shōkokurō Kensō) *''The Sacred Blacksmith'' (Hannibal Quasar) *''Touch'' (Kamimura) *''Uninhabited Planet Survive!'' (Principal) *''Utawarerumono'' (Niue) OVA *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (1988) (Hirudesuhaimu, Leader of the PKC) *''Giant Robo'' (1992) (Alberto) Unknown date *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket'' (Steiner Hardie) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory'' (Dick Allen) *''Stratos 4'' (Robert Reynolds) *''The Silent Service'' (Saburō Akagaki, Mihairu Marenkofu) Theatrical animation *''Akira'' (1988) (Harukiya Bartender) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack'' (1988) (Captain Musaka) Unknown date *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: The Last Blitz of Zeon'' (Dick Allen) *''Perfect Blue'' (Tejima) *''Pocket Monsters: Mewtwo Strikes Back'' (Professor) *''Touch 2: Sayonara no Okurimono'' (Uemura) *''Touch 3: Kimi ga Tōri Sugita Ato ni'' (Sumi) Drama CDs *''Kishidou Club'' (????) Video games *''Alan Wake'' (Odin Anderson) *''Aoi Shiro'' (Suzuki Yukokoroyo) *''Black Rock Shooter: The Game'' (SAHA) *''Chaos Rings II'' (Bachs/Amon) *''Cowboy Bebop: Tsuioku no Serenade'' (Kurt Meyer) *''Crash Boom Bang!'' (Doctor Neo Cortex) *''Daraku Tenshi - The Fallen Angels'' (Torao Onigawara) *''Elsword'' (Horatio) *''Fable II'' (Barnum) *''Fallout 3'' (John Henry Eden) *''Final Fantasy XII'' (Judge Bergan) *''Final Fantasy Type-0'' (Narrator) *''Killer Is Dead'' (Hamada-Yama) *''Kingdom Hearts II'' (Xaldin) *''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' (Xaldin) *''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' (Dilan) *''Magic Pengel'' (Devil) *''MagnaCarta II'' (Huaren Jass) *''Max Payne'' (Alfred Woden) (Japanese dub) *''Muv-Luv Alternative'' (Tadokoro) *''Ougon Musou Kyoku'' (Goat) *''Phantasy Star Online 2'' (Jean) *''Power Stone'' (Gunrock) *''Power Stone 2'' (Gunrock, Pride) *''Psychic Force'' (Rokudo Genma) *''Radiant Silvergun'' (Secretary Igarashi) *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' (K) *''Super Robot Wars'' series (Master Asia, Stalker, Steiner Hardie, Alberto the Impact, Garudi, Zanscare Soldier) *''Tail Concerto'' (Russell Ryebread, King Hound III) *''Tales of Hearts'' (Chen) *''Tears to Tiara'' (Ogam) *''Way of the Samurai 2'' (Kurohai Tetsuo) *''White Knight Chronicles'' (Belcitane) Tokusatsu *''Denji Sentai Megaranger'' (1997) (Lizard Nejilar (ep. 39)) *''Juken Sentai Gekiranger'' (2007) (Confrontation Beast Pangolin-Fist Muzankose (ep. 10 - 11)) *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' (2009) (Ikusazure (ep. 38)) *''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger'' (2015) (Super Advanced Yokai Shuten Douji (ep. 41 - 42)) Dubbing roles Live-action *''Apollo 13'' (2003 Fuji TV edition) (Jules Bergman) *''Batman Begins'' (2007 NTV edition) (Gillian B. Loeb (Colin McFarlane), Fredericks (John Nolan)) *''Blue Steel'' (Assistant Chief Stanley Hoyt (Kevin Dunn)) *''Bob Roberts'' (Chet MacGregor (Ray Wise)) *''Commando'' (Forrestal (Michael Delano)) *''Company of Heroes'' (Dr. Luca Gruenewald (Jürgen Prochnow)) *''Con Air'' (William "Bill Bedlam" Bedford (Nick Chinlund), Judge (Kevin Cooney)) *''Criminal Minds'' (Harris (Pat Skipper)) *''Die Hard'' (1992 Fuji TV edition) (Karl Vreski (Alexander Godunov)) *''Gridlocked'' (Sully (Danny Glover)) *''The Hunting Party'' (Franklin Harris (James Brolin)) *''Made of Honor'' (Thomas Bailey, Sr. (Sydney Pollack)) *''Oz'' (Nino Schibetta (Tony Musante)) *''The Pelican Brief'' (1996 TV Asahi edition) (Gavin Verheek (John Heard)) *''Police Story'' (2012 Ultimate Blu-Ray edition) (Chu Tao (Chor Yuen)) *''Police Story 2'' (Chu Tu (Chor Yuen)) *''RoboCop'' (1990 TV Asahi edition) (Donald Johnson (Felton Perry)) *''Seven'' (1998 Fuji TV edition) (District Attorney Martin Talbot (Richard Roundtree)) *''Snatch'' (2017 Blu-Ray edition) (Doug the Head (Mike Reid)) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (Leck (Hamilton Camp)) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (Doctor Garin (Richard Cansino)) *''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' (1993 Fuji TV edition) (Miles Dyson (Joe Morton)) *''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' (DVD/VHS edition) (Todd Voight (Xander Berkeley)) *''The Texas Chain Saw Massacre'' (Franklin (Paul A. Partain)) *''Thirteen Days'' (Curtis LeMay (Kevin Conway)) *''Touching Evil'' (Hank (Zach Grenier)) *''Tucker: The Man and His Dream'' (Jimmy Sakuyama (Mako)) *''Twin Peaks'' (1990–91) (Ben Horne (Richard Beymer)) *''Twin Peaks'' (2017) (Ben Horne (Richard Beymer)) *''Xiào Ào Jiāng Hú'' (Wang Yuanba (Zhang Jizhong)) Animation *''Hotel Transylvania 2'' (Mike) References External links * Category:1944 births Category:Japanese video game actors Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Actors from Tokyo Category:Living people Category:20th-century Japanese actors Category:21st-century Japanese actors